breaking the rules
by asteria capella
Summary: 50 sentences infantrum challenge. mereka itu hanyalah pelanggar peraturan biasa. — gred; forge.


**Warning:** Humor garing, kegajean parah, timeline melompat-lompat. Oh chara bashing! XD _(Maaf, Dolores, tapi kau memang setan berwajah kodok. Huahaha. Dan Profesor McGonagall, maaf si kembar telah menyengsarakan separuh hidup anda, tapi anda benar-benar Kepala Asrama yang sabar—cheers, Profesor!)._

**Summary:** Pembuat onar, pelanggar peraturan. Tapi tak ada yang mampu menghindari pesona mereka, bukan? Dedicated for the twins. For 50 Sentences Infantrum Challenge.

**Disclaimer:** Fred masih hidup kalau saya yang punya. Huweee. *nangis darah*

**

* * *

Breaking the Rules © Ardhan Winchester**

**a fic for 50 sentences challenge**

set dua

~25 tema~

**

* * *

#2 Hair**

"Hai, Profesor Snape," sapa Fred ceria saat menuju Aula Besar. George tersenyum polos di sebelahnya.

Snape berhenti berjalan dan menatap curiga. "Weasley," balas Snape. "Ada apa?"

"Oh, kami hanya ingin bertanya, Profesor," kata Fred.

"Kami berpendapat bahwa rambut anda sangat menarik," tambah George.

"Indah—"

"—berkilauan—"

"—begitu lurus—"

"—dan sangat mempesona," George mengakhiri.

"Tapi tidakkah anda terlalu banyak menuang minyak rambut anda, Profesor?" Fred bertanya dengan nada tanpa dosa.

Harry dan Ron—yang tak sengaja lewat di dekat mereka—tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

**

* * *

#4 Banana**

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku," McGonagall berkata dengan nadanya yang paling berbahaya. Matanya menatap tajam dari balik kacamata, "Kenapa kalian memulai perang makanan di Aula Besar?"

"Ah, sebenarnya kami tidak memulai perang makanan, Profesor," Fred mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kami hanya menemukan bumerang di meja kami," kata George.

Fred mengangguk membenarkan. "Dan menurut buku _muggle_ yang kami baca, bumerang bisa kembali ke arah kita jika dilemparkan."

"Kami hanya ingin mencobanya saja."

"Tapi anehnya, Profesor," kata Fred seolah heran, "bumerang itu tidak kembali."

"Malah mengenai anak Slytherin," imbuh George. Ia mulai terkekeh. "Mereka lah yang memulai perang makanan itu. Seharusnya mereka yang dihukum."

McGonagall menghela nafas frustasi. "Kalian tidak bisa menipuku, Weasley. Tidak ada bumerang yang berwarna kuning."

**

* * *

#19 Dad**

"Aku harus menulis surat pada orangtua kalian," McGonagall menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Meledakan separuh toilet Hogwarts, astaga."

Fred dan George berpandangan dengan ngeri. Surat pada ibu mereka? _No way._

"Eh, Profesor," panggil Fred sesopan mungkin, "bisakah anda mengirimkannya pada Dad?"

"Yeah, Mum sedang sibuk, Profesor. Anda tidak ingin mengganggunya saat err—"

"—merawat kebun," Fred cepat-cepat melanjutkan perkataan kembarannya.

"Ya, benar. Dan menggagalkan kemungkinan Mum menang di kontes kebun terindah?" George sedikit mendesak. "Saya yakin anda tidak ingin itu terjadi kan?"

McGonagall mengeluarkan pena dan perkamen. "Sayang sekali," ucapnya tanpa senyum dan mulai menulis. "Mr Weasley telah memintaku secara pribadi mengirimkan segala surat kepada _ibu_ kalian."

Pundak si kembar merosot dalam kekecewaan. "Oh, _Dad_," keluh keduanya.

**

* * *

#23 Fans**

Harry menghampiri si kembar di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. George sedang menyemangati Ratu milik Fred supaya menghantam Pion milik Ron sampai hancur.

"Tolong katakan bukan kalian yang membuat ini," kata Harry sambil melemparkan sebuah pin ke atas papan catur.

Si kembar memamerkan cengiran identik ketika menyadari apa yang dikeluhkan Harry. Sementara Ron meraih pin tersebut dan membaca keheranan, "_'Member of Harry Potter Fans Club'_? Whoa."

"Mereka yang memaksa, Harry," Fred mengelak. "Colin Creevey yang pertama kali meminta. Lalu serombongan anak Hufflepuff. Dan beberapa anak Ravenclaw. Kami tidak bisa menolak."

"Yeah," George mengangguk menyetujui. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, penjualannya lumayan juga."

"Kalian _menjualnya_?" seru Harry tak percaya.

"Jangan katakan kau mau minta persenan," tiba-tiba Fred berkata curiga. "Itu murni hasil karya kami, Harry."

"Tidak!" tukas Harry cepat. "Aku—"

"Baguslah," ucap Fred lega.

"Apa kau sudah lihat kaosnya, Harry?" tanya George riang. "Lebih bagus dan lebih menguntungkan daripada pin itu."

"Aku _tidak mau_ kalian menjual barang-barang bertuliskan namaku!"

**

* * *

#25 Mission**

Bagi si kembar Weasley, setiap keonaran yang mereka lakukan adalah suatu misi. Parameter keberhasilan misi tersebut adalah seberapa puas mereka setelah melaksanakannya dan seberapa banyak murid yang mengelu-elukan nama mereka.

"Mr Weasley dan Mr Weasley, ke kantorku. Sekarang."

Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, hukuman dari McGonagall juga termasuk ke dalam kriteria keberhasilan—jika tujuan dari misi tersebut adalah untuk membuat kesal para guru Hogwarts.

**

* * *

#5 Kids**

Ketika anak-anak kelas satu masuk ke dalam Aula Besar dalam barisan yang tegang untuk sesi Seleksi Asrama, Fred mendesah bahagia. "Lihatlah, George," ucapnya.

Tepat di sebelahnya, Goerge tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ya, Fred," sahutnya. "Anak kelas satu—"

"Begitu polos—"

"—dan lugu—"

"—masih kecil—"

Seringai khas keduanya muncul, "Mangsa baru bagi kita."

**

* * *

#36 Gossip**

Ketika muncul gosip bahwa Harry memiliki peliharaan seekor naga, benaknya langsung menuduh Draco Malfoy sebagai tertuduh. Apalagi mengingat kejadian Norbert di tahun pertamanya dulu.

Padahal sebenarnya Fred dan George lah yang menyebarkan gosip tersebut. Mereka beranggapan popularitas Harry akan melonjak tinggi dengan fenomena yang menakjubkan seperti 'memelihara naga di lemari pakaiannya'. Dan tentu saja, popularitas Harry yang meningkat akan berimbas pada pemesanan barang-barang _'Harry Potter Fans Club'_.

"Selanjutnya, foto bertandatangan," kata Fred. George setuju sepenuhnya, membayangkan keuntungan besar yang akan mereka raih.

**

* * *

#20 Beach**

"Sayang sekali di Hogwats tidak ada pantai," keluh Fred seraya menjentikkan tongkatnya dan membuat angin sejuk berhembus pelan dari ujungnya.

Tahun ajaran hampir usai. Dan musim panas sebentar lagi tiba. Cuaca yang panas dan membuat gerah berhasil dengan sukses mengubah Hogwarts menjadi panggangan raksasa.

"Setuju," kata George pelan. Dia terlentang di lantai ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang dingin menyegarkan—mengganggu jalan orang lain.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berenang saja di danau?" suara Hermione terdengar. "Laut, danau. Pantai, tepi danau. Sama saja kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu makna dari pantai, Hermione," seru Fred.

"Hal terpenting yang ada di pantai adalah...."

"—gadis-gadis yang berjemur di atas pasir—"

"—dengan hanya menggunakan bikini." Fred dan George tersenyum dan menutup mata mereka, membayangkan imajinasi mereka berkeliaran.

Hermione ternganga dengan sukses. "Darimana kalian mendengar soal _'bikini'_?!"

**

* * *

#49 Ghost**

Peeves adalah hantu paling nakal, paling usil dan paling jahil yang pernah ada—hampir mendekati kejam. Hanya Baron Berdarah yang sanggup menakut-nakutinya.

Akan tetapi ada satu waktu dimana Peeves mengangkat topinya—yang berbentuk seperti lonceng—dengan khidmat dan membungkuk penuh hormat. Hal itu terjadi ketika si kembar Weasley kabur dari Hogwarts dan memintanya sepenuh hati untuk menyengsarakan Kepala Sekolah yang lalim—Mrs Dolores Umbridge.

**

* * *

#13 God**

Sewaktu Fred dan George nyengir penuh arti sepanjang hari—yang biasanya muncul setiap kali mereka akan atau sedang melakukan keonaran baru—Hermione langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk. "Menurut kalian, apa yang mereka rencanakan kali ini?"

"Kayak kau belum kenal Fred dan George saja, Hermione," kata Ron geli. "Tak ada yang mungkin mengetahui rencana apa dalam otak mereka."

Harry mengangguk. "Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu," imbuhnya. "Serta mereka sendiri, tentunya."

Dan firasat buruk Hermione terbukti. Esoknya ada yang memberi Peeves alat-alat bermain _paintball_ untuk mendekor Aula Depan—serta 'menghias' murid-murid yang lewat sana.

**

* * *

#9 DNA**

Suara nyaring Hermione di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang lengang berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh anak yang sedang berantai-santai. "Siapa yang mengatakan DNA anak kembar _selalu_ sama?!"

Ron dan Harry yang diteriaki hanya bisa saling berpandangan. "Eh, dia," keduanya saling menunjuk.

"Jangan bodoh! DNA yang sama hanya bisa dimiliki jika sel telur yang telah dibuahi membelah menjadi dua anak kembar," jelas Hermione panjang lebar. "Tidak semua kembar memiliki DNA yang sama."

"Itu benar," kata Fred, tiba-tiba mendekati mereka. "Lihat saja kami."

"Meskipun kami kembar, DNA kami tidak sama," tambah George.

"Aku jelas lebih tampan dibandingkan George," Fred nyengir lebar.

George memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bercanda. Siapapun bisa melihat aku yang lebih tampan."

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Sementara Harry dan Ron menonton perdebatan si kembar dengan geli.

**

* * *

#10 Beat**

Fred dan George adalah pemain Quidditch yang sangat bagus. Keduanya bermain sebagai _Beater_ di tim Gryffindor. Jika ditanya kenapa mereka melamar sebagai _Beater_ di tahun kedua mereka dulu—

"Kapan lagi kami bisa memukul Bludger sepuasnya ke arah orang-orang menyebalkan dari tim lain?" jawab keduanya bebarengan.

**

* * *

#21 Cheers**

Masih segar di ingatan Harry, malam pertamanya di Hogwarts. Setelah Topi Seleksi menyerukan nama Asrama yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal sepanjang tahun ajaran, sambutan dari anak-anak Gryffindor sungguh amat meriah.

"Kami dapat Potter! Kami dapat Potter!" Fred dan George berteriak-teriak riang hingga serak.

**

* * *

#41 Money**

Dulu semua orang mengira Fred dan George hanyalah pengacau dan pembuat onar tingkat tinggi. Bahkan McGonagall mengawasi dengan seksama jika mereka terlalu jauh melangkah dan bisa menjadi ancaman bagi Kementrian nantinya. Mrs Weasley mencela segala macam barang-barang buatan mereka dan menyayangkan kenapa mereka tidak berusaha di pelajaran sekeras mereka berusaha membuat barang-barang tersebut.

Tapi lihatlah betapa besarnya toko _Sihir Sakti Weasley_ sekarang. Jelas, si kembar sukses menjalani hidup sesuai keinginan mereka dan mendapatkan banyak uang darinya.

**

* * *

#46 Killing**

Di saat-saat mendekati pertandingan Quidditch antar Gryffindor-Slytherin, ketegangan meningkat berkali-lipat. Aura membunuh antara kedua tim tak tertahankan lagi.

Sekarang Fred dan George bisa mengendalikan diri dan tak menyerang anggota tim Slytherin di koridor ketika pergantian kelas. Akan tetapi di tahun kedua mereka—tekanan akan pertandingan pertama melawan Slytherin membuat keduanya nekat membubuhi jubah Flint dengan bubuk gatal. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada membunuhnya secara langsung kan?

Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, biarkan hal ini tetap menjadi rahasia. Flint tak perlu tahu apa sebabnya ia merasa begitu gatal hingga tak mampu memegang Quaffle lebih dari lima detik saat pertandingan.

**

* * *

#6 Prison (Penjara)**

Fred dan George tak pernah sekalipun menganggap Hogwarts sebagai penjara. Bagi mereka sekolah sihir ini adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan—dan sangat tepat jika ingin melakukan riset pasar untuk barang-barang buatan mereka.

Tapi itu sebelum kodok raksasa bernama Dolores Umbridge mengubah Hogwarts menjadi neraka.

Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk lari—membebaskan diri—dari penjara Umbridge. Tentunya dengan aksi yang bombastis dan pasti akan dikenang seluruh murid sebagai legenda.

**

* * *

#18 Deja vu**

McGonagall menghela nafas depresi saat melihat dua orang yang memasuki kantornya. "Setiap kali aku melihat kalian berdua dikirim ke kantorku, aku selalu merasakan _deja vu_," kata McGonagall. "Berulang-ulang. Setiap hari."

Fred dan George hanya nyengir lebar dan duduk di bangku yang terletak di depan meja kerja Kepala Asrama mereka.

"Langsung saja, apa masalah yang kalian buat kali ini?" tanya McGonagall jemu.

**

* * *

#44 Image**

"Buka mata batin kalian dan lihatlah apa yang ditunjukkan bola kristal tentang masa depan," Trelawney berbisik. Gaya bicaranya membuat suasana menjadi mistis. "Tidak apa-apa jika kalian belum mampu melihatnya pada pertemuan kali ini. Tidak semua penyihir memiliki kebatinan yang cukup untuk melihat gambaran masa depan."

"Ini omong kosong," gumam Lee jengkel. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku memilih mata pelajaran membosankan ini."

Ia, Fred dan George menempati meja bundar di pojok ruangan yang paling jauh dari tempat Trelawney.

"Karena Angelina juga ada di kelas ini?" George menjawab—mengulangi hal yang selalu dikatakan Lee tahun ajaran yang kemarin.

"Ssst!" Fred mendesis. "Lihat ini." Ia meninggikan suaranya dan berseru, "Oooh! Profesor! Sepertinya saya melihat sesuatu di bola kristal saya!"

Dalam sekejap, Trelawney telah berada di sebelah meja mereka. "Ada apa, Fred?"

Di jarak yang lebih dekat, ketiga anak Gryffindor ini berpendapat Trelawney sangat mirip dengan serangga raksasa yang mengerikan.

"Seseorang, Profesor," Fred melanjutkan dalam bisikan yang hampir mirip dengan suara Trelawney sendiri. "Tergeletak di tanah—bersimbah darah!"

"Apakah dia mati?" desak Trelawney—sesaat lupa menggunakan desahan mistisnya. "Siapa?"

Fred membelalakkan matanya. "Astaga! Itu...."

"Siapa?"

"Anda, Profesor," Fred menjawab dengan kalem. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari bola kristal dan menghadapi Trelawney yang nampaknya terkena serangan jantung.

Lee dan George terpingkal-pingkal.

"Oh-oh," kata George sewaktu Trelawney telah menyadari apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. "Sepertinya aku melihat gambaran kita akan dikirim ke kantor McGonagall."

**

* * *

#38 Inspiration**

"Darimana kalian biasanya mendapatkan inspirasi untuk segala keonaran yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Harry pada si kembar yang sedang makan siang.

Fred dan George melemparkan pandangan heran. "Kenapa?" George balas bertanya. "Kau mau meneruskan jejak kami, Harry?"

"Hanya bertanya-tanya," jawab Harry cepat. Tidak perlu mengikuti jejak si kembar untuk membuat masalah—masalah yang biasanya mendatangi Harry.

"_Well_," kata Fred. "Peta Perompak adalah harta berharga milik kami."

"Dan—_Moony, Padfoot, Prongs_ dan _Wormtail_ adalah idola kami," George turut menambahi.

"Mereka berempat lah yang menginspirasi kami untuk menjadi pembuat onar," Fred menandaskan.

"Tapi untuk setiap hal yang kami lakukan—"

Kedua kembar itu menunjuk kepala masing-masing. "Kami mendapatkan idenya sendiri."

**

* * *

#50 Call**

"Kau tahu?" George mengangkat sweater baru miliknya—hadiah natal dari Mrs Weasley. "Bertahun-tahun kita mendapatkan rajutan Mum dan selalu saja ada inisial nama kita di masing-masing sweter."

"Mungkin Mum takut kita melupakan nama kita," Fred nyengir. Ia melemparkan sweter merah dengan huruf F besar berwarna emas pada George. "Milikmu, Forge."

George balik melemparkan sweter yang bertulisan huruf G besar. "Dan itu milikmu, Gred."

Keduanya memakai sweter sambil tersenyum lebar. Gred dan Forge—nama panggilan kesayangan untuk masing-masing.

**

* * *

#32 Bliss**

Sewaktu Ron menerima lencana 'Prefek' Gryffindor yang berwarna merah tua dan keemasan, Fred dan George menyadari bahwa ibu mereka akan mendapat kebahagiaan yang idam-idamkan. Benar saja—

"Oh, Ron, sungguh menyenangkan! Prefek! Seperti semua anak dalam keluarga kita!"

Fred dan George berpandangan dengan jengkel, jelas tersinggung dengan kata-kata ibu mereka. Yah, setidaknya mereka bisa mengejek Ron habis-habisan nantinya.

**

* * *

#34 Drug**

Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang Kudapan Kabur buatan si kembar Weasley? Pastiles Pemuntah, Nogat Mimisan, Permen Pingsan, Manisan Meriang—semua itu sangat berguna bagi murid-murid Hogwarts. Terutama di masa jabatan Dolores Umbridge yang dibenci hampir seluruh murid.

Padahal mereka hanya mendapatkan tiga OWL masing-masing. Siapa kira keduanya memiliki kemampuan mengerikan dalam membuat obat-obatan yang tak masuk akal—tapi mengagumkan?

**

* * *

#45 Words**

"Kalian harus menjaga kata-kata yang kalian ucapkan, Weasley," kata McGonagall tegas setelah membaca surat yang diberikan oleh George. "Terutama pada_nya_."

"Tapi kami tidak menghina!" kata Fred tak tahan.

"Kami hanya mengatakan fakta, Profesor!"

"Dengan mengatakan pada Profesor Umbridge bahwa ia mirip dengan Trevor?" Mata McGonagall berkilat. "Untung saja dia tidak mengetahui _apa_ yang kalian maksudkan."

Fred dan George tersenyum tipis, jelas merasa puas.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan detensi seminggu, setiap sore," kata McGonagall lagi, menunjuk pada surat yang ia pegang.

"Seminggu?!" seru kedua kembar itu tak percaya.

McGonagall balas memandang tanpa ekspresi di balik kacamatanya. "Maka dari itu kuingatkan kalian, jagalah kata-kata kalian—sebelum kalian menyesalinya."

**

* * *

#24 Album**

"Oh lihat ini," suara Fred terdengar lantang. "Ronnie kecil dan boneka laba-labanya!"

"Itu bukan boneka, Fred," George menimpali. "Kau mengubah Mr Teddy menjadi laba-laba hidup, ingat? Itu kakinya bergerak-gerak, dan Ron menangis ketakutan, lihat."

"Ah," Fred mendesah. "Tak mampu mengingat begitu banyak, _mate_."

"Lihat, lihat," suara George terdengar lagi. "Ini foto saat Ron memakan Cuka Meletup."

"Yeah, aku bisa melihat lubang di lidahnya."

"Dan ini—"

"Mum tidak menyuruh kalian membersihkan gudang untuk bernostalgia tentang segala hal mengerikan yang kalian lakukan terhadapku saat kecil, kau tahu!" Ron memotong, kesabarannya habis. "Taruh kembali album itu dan bantu aku mengeluarkan barang-barang tak berguna ini!"

"Tentu, adik kecil," jawab si kembar dengan riang. "Sebentar lagi, oke?"

**

* * *

#1 Seconds**

Cuma butuh dua detik melihat cengiran identik mereka dan menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua kembar Weasley itu. Perlu lima detik setelahnya untuk menyadari bahwa yang sedang berhadapan dengan duo pembuat onar paling parah.

Tapi butuh lebih dari bertahun-tahun untuk berusaha membenci keduanya dan menyadari dengan sepenuh hati—bahwa usaha tersebut tak kan pernah berhasil. Fred dan George—bukankah mereka berdua sungguh mempesona?

**

* * *

the end**

* * *

Berusaha menyelami pemikiran dua Weasley itu memang bikin ketawa-ketawa sendiri sekaligus gemes. Beberapa tema malah saya bikin super ngaco. Hahaha. Tema terakhir itu curhat colongan saya, betewe xD

**cacian, flame, saran, pujian (baca: ripiu)? :D**


End file.
